<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just A Little Help by Rainwater_Apothecary</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28940511">Just A Little Help</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainwater_Apothecary/pseuds/Rainwater_Apothecary'>Rainwater_Apothecary</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Vocaloid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Diabetes, M/M, Making Out, guys i have always shipped them and now i can write about this scene, implied sex, kaito is diabetic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:34:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28940511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainwater_Apothecary/pseuds/Rainwater_Apothecary</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaito and Gakupo are two teens in love, so they can pause makeouts long enough to sort out Kaito's blood sugar.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kaito/Kamui Gakupo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just A Little Help</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kamui looked blearily up at the blue window stickies his boyfriend had on his window. They were shaped like ice cream pops and flowers. The two boys had made sure to take down any of the stickies that weren’t Kaito-themed before they crashed into bed together, but Gakupo could still see their outlines. It amused him, distantly, to know that he wasn’t the only vegetable-themed singer in their friend group.</p>
<p>He turned to kiss the side of his boyfriend’s neck while the other boy laid panting.  

</p>
<p>“Hey, you.” The purple-haired youth breathed. Kaito shivered at the air rushing over his sweaty skin. He closed his eyes as Gakupo trailed his long fingers down his chest and bumped over his alert nipples. 

</p>
<p>The boys had just begun to lose themselves in one another’s lips, breathes and tongues teasing and trading when a beeping sound tore them apart. 

</p>
<p>Kaito let out a small sigh. 

</p>
<p>Kamui shrugged and pulled his boyfriend into his lap, completing the herculean effort to sit up and rest his head against those windows. 

</p>
<p>A sharp chin rested on top of a shaggy blue head while the older (by 5 months) boy grabbed his insulin kit from the shelf at the end of his bed. 

</p>
<p>While his boyfriend ran comforting fingers up and down his arm, Kaito tinkered with the testing strips that would keep his little insulin pump going. 

</p>
<p><br/>
</p><p>The first time Gakupo had seen his friend wince at the lancet, he had been alarmed. His friend was <i>bleeding</i>, and pushing his cut into a little device. 

</p>
<p>“Doesn’t that hurt?” He asked, concern tinting his every word and gesture. 

</p>
<p>His stomach fluttered at the sight of his crush’s midrift before the singer injected himself with a small tube. 

</p>
<p>Gakupo’s fingers fluttered over his friend, nervous and scared. 

</p>
<p>“It pinches a little, when I stab it in.” 

</p>
<p>“You’re <i>stabbing</i> yourself?!”  

</p>
<p>Kaito winced and rubbed at the site he’d pressed the cylinder into. 

</p>
<p>“No, Gakupo. It’s just to keep my body healthy. I can’t process sugar like you or anybody else can, so I have to put it in manually.” 

</p>
<p>“But you eat so much ice cream…” 

</p>
<p>Kaito shook his head. 

</p>
<p>“That actually keeps me cognizant, Kamui. You don’t want to see me in a sugar crash, trust me.” 

</p>
<p>The taller singer had to sit down and hold his head in his hands. He was shaking. 

</p>
<p>Kaito settled a gentle hand on his friend’s back and quietly explained that he wasn’t dying. He was taking care of himself, and his friend’s concern was touching, if not a little annoying. 

</p>
<p>Kamui blinked. His friend had never called <i>anything</i> annoying. 

</p>
<p>Turns out Kaito had been fielding these questions since he was 12. 

</p>
<p>His body didn’t work like other people’s, he’d confided. But he was working with his body and knew himself better than anyone who could produce their own insulin. 

</p>
<p>Insulin, that’s what he’d called it. 

</p>
<p>Kamui spent a long night with his laptop that night.<br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>But now he could take it in stride. His lover needed to take a break around mealtimes, and sometimes his phone would go off after his body needed a little ‘help’. 

</p>
<p>Considering the wringer they’d just put each other through, it was no surprise Kaito’s body was screaming for more.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>